


timjay&damijay

by zoides



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoides/pseuds/zoides
Summary: 杰森遭遇了一次意外发情，他的两个弟弟帮他度过了这次热潮。





	timjay&damijay

**Author's Note:**

> 带有一点半强制成分，并不好吃（

杰森觉得自己糟透了。  
他现在湿得好像刚刚从哥谭港爬出来，封闭的头罩是巨大的蒸笼，杰森不得不在回安全屋的路上把它摘下来，让自己好好的透一口气。  
恶意的发情药剂在他身上起作用的程度比他想的重了很多，他在战斗中就几乎要站不稳脚，在他勉强撂倒最后一个毒贩，拖着绵软的双腿回到安全屋后立刻支撑不住的躺在床上。  
杰森没有开灯，昏暗让他的感官更加敏锐，心跳也快得要命。眼下他肿胀的阴茎在裤子里被磨得疼痛难耐，后穴收缩着挤出淫水，omega的感官在这个时候只有面对快感才格外明显，杰森勉强蹬掉自己的长裤，手探向底下那个不停收缩挤压的小口。感谢随便什么神，他出门前涂了气味抑制剂，这意味着大概不会有什么街头的alpha循着他的气味过来让他成为什么社会新闻的主角。他可以安心的……  
他安全屋的门和灯被一起打开了。  
杰森在内心尖叫，alpha浓烈的气味瞬间就填满了整个房间，透过情欲带来的模糊，杰森勉强可以看清对方穿着类似于义警的制服，他想要挣扎，可是眼下他只能发出模糊的喘息。  
“陶德。”  
杰森打了个激灵，该死的，年轻的alpha蝙蝠崽。对方听起来得意洋洋，语气微妙的介于“废物omega”和“原来你是这样的”之间。  
现在这事儿烂到底了。  
*  
达米安没有料想到他会看到这样的杰森。  
他今晚的夜巡路线刚好经过红头罩的地盘。作为家族里唯一的omega，杰森的领地意识并不比他们alpha差上多少。所以达米安原本只是打算看看红头罩是如何解决掉那些毒贩，他也许还可以提供点必要的帮助…他甚至克制的把自己的信息素收敛得干干净净，防止杰森因为自己的地盘上出现其他人的气味儿愤怒。  
可杰森好像根本没有注意到他。  
红头罩解决完自己的事情后就踉踉跄跄的在现场消失，达米安怀疑会是恐惧病毒或者…所以他跟了上去，打开了红头罩的安全屋，跟着熟悉的味道找到杰森藏身的房间，然后他看见的躺在床上无助流水的杰森，一瞬间他感觉自己仿佛看到了他初次分化时的糟糕春梦。  
出于本能，他喊了杰森的名字，用alpha信息素包裹住无助的omega，杰森在哭泣，因为陌生的味道仰起头发出呻吟，发情几乎让他失去了所有的判断力，达米安想。他走到杰森床边，手抚上omega鼓胀流水的阴茎，“我能给你个标记。”达米安轻声诱哄，杰森贴近了他，绿眼睛里盛满了糟糕的情欲，“那就做……”  
达米安满意的点了点头，他小心的发出嘘声，omega在他的安抚下勉强不在那么激动，红头罩的装备已经被他自己解开了大半，达米安掀开他的里衣，衣服的胸口部分已经被omega的汗水浸湿。他伸手拨弄红肿的乳尖，换来杰森享受般的呻吟。  
门口传来一声刻意的咳嗽。  
有了一个alpha在身边，情欲带来的极度饥渴也变得没那么难以忍耐，他顺从的接受达米安的爱抚，相对熟悉的味道让他心安，可门口的声音让他实打实的受到了惊吓，omega在发情期的情绪本身就过于敏感，更何况他完全是在毫无准备的情况下被药剂代入了发情期，这下他干脆哭了出来，下身也因为情绪上的猛烈变化而迎来了一个小高潮，他的内裤这下算是彻底湿透了。  
达米安回过了头。alpha强烈的占有欲让他无法忍耐另一个人对于他即将到手的omega的觊觎，他缓慢从杰森身上起来，年长者为了他的离开发出湿淋淋的呜咽。  
“德雷克。”  
达米安眯起了眼睛。他清楚知道杰森在复活之后就一直和他的继任者保持着非同一般的关系，可出于不管是什么原因，提姆并没有在杰森身上打上属于他的标记。蠢透了，没打上标记的omega对于alpha们来说就是橱窗里展示着的美味蛋糕，只要有足够的能力就可以拿走。  
“德雷克，”达米安保证自己把每一个音节都咬得足够清晰，“我希望你能明白先来后到。”  
“那么请你出去，达米安。”  
提姆抿了抿嘴唇，他来这儿并非有意，可杰森的安全屋门开着，若有若无的信息素飘满了整个楼梯间，他只想去提醒一下杰森，或者提供点必要的帮助。  
结果在他进了杰森的房间，他才意识到在这件事上没有多少选择，逼仄屋子里信息素撩拨得他下体胀到发疼，当他看到压在杰森身上的达米安，一半欲望就转化成了愤怒，他干脆放开了自己，强烈的，带有压迫意味的信息素充斥了整个房间。  
“让杰森自己选，达米安，我没兴趣回到和罗宾相互杀戮和攻击的时代。”

杰森感觉自己像是个被碾碎的葡萄，甜蜜的汁水不停的从他身体里面渗出来，在第二个alpha的信息素加进来后，他仅剩的神智也被搅碎了个一干二净，深度发情让他只想抓过屋里随便一个alpha去用他们的阴茎，可提姆走过来按住了他的肩膀。“杰森，从我们之间选一个。”  
没人想选，你们两个最好都滚出去。杰森在提姆手底下勉强挣扎，alpha的声音仿佛是从另一个时空传来，他为了对方手上的温度颤抖，脸颊胡乱的蹭上提姆的手背。“tt，”达米安皱起眉头，“他现在听不进去你说的。”  
提姆叹气，眼下杰森仿佛失去了除了呻吟以外的所有语言能力，现在谁都不肯让步，空气中的信息素催促着他和达米安去用争夺最原始的交配权，可他不能，至少现在不能，杰森还在因为两个alpha在他身边相互讽刺争吵而无助的流水，提姆也没法去向蝙蝠侠解释为什么他会和达米安为了一个omega在床上打个你死我活，所以他把手覆在了杰森的侧腰上，达米安刚刚还舔过那处，上面的气味张牙舞爪地宣誓着一个alpha的存在。  
“操——”杰森半靠在床头几乎要发出垂死的呻吟，alpha的信息素让他大脑停转，满心都是被填满的欲望，“都滚出去或者都进来——”。提姆显然让他吓了一下，达米安则像是得到了准许，他贴近杰森，扭头看向一边的提姆，提姆点了点头，开始脱掉他那身已经有点皱巴巴的外套。  
本能在这场斗争中获得了胜利。达米安那边已经把杰森的内裤脱了下来，流水涨红的性器暴露在空气中，两个alpha都有点发愣。达米安利用他就在杰森身前的优势尝试着把杰森的双腿架到身上，粗大的阴茎直接定入杰森湿润饥渴的穴口。  
omega尖叫起来，他绷紧身体，久违的被填满的快乐充斥着他的大脑，达米安抚上他涨红的阴茎，哭泣声从杰森嘴里泄露了出来，“天，动一下——”  
达米安挑起了眉毛，粗暴的撞入不断缩紧的肉穴，提姆坐在杰森的身侧，伸手抚摸杰森的后背，把嘴唇贴在发热的腺体上吮吻。  
“动作轻一点，达米安，你会把杰弄疼。”  
“你连陶德喜欢什么都不知道对吗？”达米安讽刺回去，他抓着杰森的脚踝更加用力的撞入，试图进入某个更加隐秘的开口。“当我弄疼他的时候他就会缩紧，他喜欢这样。”  
提姆耸了耸肩,他没兴趣和年轻的alpha争论，这只会给杰森带去不必要的折磨。提姆往前在略微放松的Omega穴口探入一指,发情期的穴口泥泞而且惊人地包容，轻易的就又容纳了异物，格外的贪得无厌。  
而杰森在达米安强硬地挤进子宫口后终于全线崩溃,阴茎在连续高潮后已经难以维持硬挺的状态,而后面的肉穴依旧欢快地吮吸着alpha粗大的肉棒,淫水被摩擦成白色泡沫沫糊在烂熟的穴口,大量的淫液或喷或溅地顺着提姆小心开拓出的缝隙流出打湿床单,而另一个alpha也趁机将自己送进放松戒备的肉穴。  
被另一根粗大阴茎硬生生拓开身体让杰森觉得自己要被劈成两半,他的胸腔剧烈跳动,阴茎的顶弄让他想要呕吐,未泄出的淫水被尽数堵在了小腹深处,带来难耐的酸痛。被彻底填满的穴口失血泛白，杰森呆滞地从两个alpha中间仰起头,觉得自己今天一定会以极其难堪的姿势死在安全屋的床上。  
在提姆完全插进去后杰森几乎要僵死在他们两人之间，疼痛和愉悦轮流重刷着他的大脑，他只能干张着嘴请求着身前alpha的亲吻，提姆温柔的咬上他的唇瓣吮吸，温和的安抚让杰森勉强放松着发出一声泣音，达米安的阴茎在他的身后小幅度抽动，缓慢的开拓着内里的空间。被两个alpha连续折磨的omega终于重新松懈下来疲惫的靠在达米安身上接受着亲吻。达米安和提姆从他的松动中获得了一些准许，两个alpha先后开始动起来试图让杰森发出更加动听的呻吟。  
两根阴茎在肚子里抽动着的感觉极不真切,重新兴奋起来的Omega感觉到有谁在他合不拢的唇瓣间探进手指,搅拌着舌头,含不住的口水顺着他的下巴往下滴,杰森觉得世界上好像就只剩下他们三个人紧紧贴合在一起,彻骨的欢愉滚烫地燃烧着他的所有理智,完完全全充实的肉体拍打声被下身涌出的大量粘液打得细碎,开发完全的肉穴变作了容器一点一点盛满双倍痛苦后迎来的双倍快乐,被达米安紧紧握着往后压的细腻的臀瓣也沾满了亮晶晶的淫水。  
杰森很快就迎来了他后穴的第二次高潮。水从三个人结合处流出来，黏腻的气味再度充斥在三人之间，杰森能感觉到他的子宫隐隐作痛，而他身体里的两根阴茎还有这涨大的迹象，“别他妈一起——”杰森从嘴里勉强挤出这句，他可没法接受两个alpha一起把他卡上整整半个钟头，提姆和达米安隔着他对视了一眼，反倒是达米安率先退了出去。  
提姆有点惊讶的看着达米安的让步,他抬起沉迷于肉欲中的omega的大腿,就着进入他子宫口的姿势把把Omega压在了身下。  
杰森抖着发出小小的颤音，姿势的变动让他更清晰的感受到了压迫， 提姆就这这个姿势深且重的在他体内抽插，换来杰森带着颤音的哭泣和送到他嘴边的腺体，提姆咬上发红滚烫的那一小块皮肤，杰森发出破碎的泣音，他被提姆的精液填满，但提姆并没有尝试结住他，顶端有成结迹象的阴茎退出他的体内，提姆舔了舔他脖子上那块小小的皮肤，抬头瞥向在一边死死盯着这一场景的达米安，他做了个手势，向后挪了挪，给年轻的alpha让出个足够活动的空间。  
达米安的气味再度占据了这个小小的空间，巨大的阴茎就这提姆射进去的精液直接插入了杰森身体深处，他现在硬到了快要爆炸的地步，动作强硬又粗暴，杰森在他身下因为过量的快感几乎痉挛，小腹胀痛难耐，子宫口还处于打开状态，只有缓慢流出水的份，他想从alpha身下逃走，达米安的动作过于粗暴，有好几次他被撞到了床边又被拽着脚踝拉回去，杰森眼皮抖动，他连哭的力气几乎都要失去，只能趴在alpha的身下无声的呜咽，煎熬地抓紧了床单等待结束。  
达米安的气息终于变得不稳，他握着杰森的腰胯用力研磨，知道alpha的结在杰森的子宫里张开，滚烫的精液再次灌满了杰森的小腹，已经无法高潮的omega发出破碎的哼叫，勉强被动接受了达米安给他的所有。  
杰森在一片如释重负的快乐里昏死了过去。


End file.
